Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus for communicating with a base station.
Description of the Related Art
To connect with a wireless network, it is necessary to set communication parameters such as an identifier, an encryption method, an authentication method, an encryption key, or an authentication key of the wireless network before connection processing is performed. However, manually setting the communication parameters requires complicated operations. United States Patent Publication Application No. 2002/0061748 discusses a configuration in which an apparatus can easily connect with a wireless network by receiving communication parameters from a base station configuring the wireless network and setting them in the apparatus itself.
In a case where an existing base station is replaced with a new base station, there is a demand that the new base station can configure a wireless network having the same identifier as that of the existing base station. This is because a user can easily recognize a wireless network to connect with when an identifier familiar to the user is used.